


Everyone wants Noah.

by Rozmaryn



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Squad
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Noah (Smosh), Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Damien Haas, Top Shayne Topp, Top Wes (Smosh), Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozmaryn/pseuds/Rozmaryn
Summary: When Shayne finds out about Damien's affection towards Noah, he can't really blame him. Everyone would admit Noah is a bae. Shayne is no exception, so he and his old friend share some fantasies about the teenager.





	1. Porn and fantasies. (Shayne/Damien)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic will have other chapters with actual sex. And with actual Noah. And with actual fucking Noah. And more people doing that.  
> Sorry. I just want everyone to have sex with Noah. And also Shayne and Damien naked. They're too damn sexy side by side to not have some gay times together.
> 
> PS I kow that when they're 'naked' in Smosh videos they got those body-coloured underwears on, but it is easier and funnier to imagine that the blur is covering their actual dicks.  
> Actual.

Shayne said goodbyes to the rest of the Squad when they have finished their day at the Smoffice. Courtney and Olivia went together to do some shopping, Keith stayed cause he wanted to talk to Joe about some new ideas, and Noah actually had left about a hour ago. Shayne was supposed to go home with Damien this evening, just for a normal friend meeting - ever since Damien moved to LA they were spending more time together again, just like in old days.

So he headed to the Smosh Games Office. On his walk he met Lasercorn leaving, but when the red-haired gamer saw him, he stopped to have a little chat with his buddy. "Hi, how is it goin'?"

"Fine, and you?" answered Shayne "You guys finished already?".

David nodded in response. "Yeah. Almost everyone left. Lookin' for Damien? He should be still there."

"Yup. We're going to my place for the evening. Wanna come by?" said Shayne, smiling.

"Nah, gotta go take care of Babycorn. But thanks, though" he declined. So they split, saying goodbye. After a couple minutes Shayne finally got in front of Smosh Games office's door, and then, as usual, he slowly opened it to slide in unnoticed. He had a habit to try scaring Smosh Games crew almost every time when he was visiting their place. And sometimes it even worked out... but usually not really. This time, though, it seemed promisingly. He saw Damien sitting by some laptop, with headphones on, definitely not noticing Shayne appearing. Shayne had to take this opportunity and sneaked stealthy to the back of Damien's chair. His plan was to just scream at his firend, shake his shoulders or something like that, but then he noticed something he should probably notice just when he got into this room. Damien was looking at some unedited smosh footage with naked Noah... and he have his hand in his pants, probably grabbing his dick.

And then, before Shayne could react in any way, Damien somehow sensed his presence, maybe felt his breath on his neck. So he turned back, and immadietely took off his headphones with suprised look on his face.

"Shayne? Jesus, hwat the fuck!?". Damien wasn't sure how long his best friend was there, also he forgot to quickly the laptop, AND he still had his grip on his cock so... Yeah, he couldn't probably just laugh it off. "Err... A can explain..." he said, blushing a little.

"So... You like Noah?" Shayne asked in strange voice, looking at the pictures.

"It's not like that, I was just..." Damien still tried to explain himself, but then Shayne just moved other chair closer to Damien's and the laptop and then sat there.

"Don't have to. I get it. Maybe he has no ass, but he's still hot af" responded the blonde guy placing his hand on his crotch. Damien for a long while was just staring at his friend, not really knowing how to react... But, luckily, Shayne knew.

"Got some other hot pics?" he asked, looking at the screen. And Damien nodded, showing him those with Noah's long dick, with his flat ass, with his legs spreaded. "Damn, would put those chopsticks over my shoulders and just slide in between them..." murmured Shayne. He pulled his pants off a little and then got his thick cock out. Damien had seen it before, they were friends for a long time and have seen each other naked on some occasions. But this time it was different... His buddy's member was getting hard, they were jerking off to their other friend's nudes, and he was talking so dirty... 

"Yeah. He surely would be tight and worm around it." he finally answered, also taking his cock out. He was a little bit bigger than Shayne, he knew it - they had measured them once when they got drunk... It was a crazy night, and the memory of it made Damien even more horny. He took his shirt off, showing his abs and pecs, and Shayne soon followed him. For a while they were just looking at each other, admiring each other's muscles. Then Shayne pointed at the screen again, reminding them about the hottie they were jerking off to.

"And this wide mouth, mmm..." muttered the blonde, now fully hard. Damien moaned, imagining this mouth wrapping around his cock. Around both their cocks.

"He would surely fit us both there... So wet and pretty" said the brunette. "Wait a moment, I will show you the best photos" added, and placed both his hands on the laptop, looking for better nudes. His cock didn;t really liked that, wanting to be touched... and Shayne saw that.

"No problem, buddy, I got ya" he whispered and took his firend's dick in his hand, jerking him off. Damien moaned, and when he finally found pics he was looking for, with Noah on his knees or spreading his legs even more, he moved his hand back to his member. But Shayne shook his head. "No... Grab mine" he panted.

So Damien started jerking Shayne off with his left hand, while the right one was carresing his friend's thighs. Shayne also started playing with the rest of Damien's body, pinching his nipples and massaging his pecs. They stayed like that for a while, just moaning and panting, looking at Noah on the screen and at each other bodies. They were fully hard, and so damn horny... They both couldn't resist it, but Shayne was the first one to loose it.

So he stood up, moved the chair back, and got onto his knees, placing his hands on Damien's thighs. "Come on... I will suck you off".


	2. Talking over blowjobs. (Shayne/Damien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne and Damien try to take their sweet time, but something is constantly disturbing them. They don't reaaly care, though, and keep giving head to each other.

"Come on... I will suck you off" said Shayne kneeling between Damien's legs, and getting rid of his pants at the same time. Damien also took off the rest of his clothes, with a little bit of help from his friend. So here they were, staring at each other, fully naked, sweating... Shayne was horny ass hell, that was for sure, but he still didn't really know how to start this. THey already had given each other a handjob, but this was something different.

He started slowly, sligthly moving his face towards brunette's big dick. Damien felt his best friend's breath on his balls and moaned, trembling. Shayne just smiled at the sound of it and gave Damien a little lick on the thigh, very close to his member.

"You little tease..." murmured his friend, but Shayne jest kept smiling and licking a bit sweated skin. Finally he moved his tongue to the ball sack, tasting it, smelling it, feeling dark hair surrounding it. Damien was not that hairy, but his pubes still tickled Shayne's nose and chin.

Then the blonde dude started to get more brave and determined and put his lips around the ballsack, sucking Damien's testicle. "Oh yeah, keep doing that" whispered Damien, panting, and Shayne obeyed. His friend's balls were not especially big, his own were actually bigger, unlike his cock, so he managed to fit both of Damien's balls in his big mouth. He moved his left hand from the brunette's thigh to his cock and started to jerk it again, driving even more groans from Damien's throat.

Shayne pulled off, leaving Damien's balls wet and warm, and looked at his friend. "Liked that?" he asked, "Like how I take care of your balls? Cause I like those moans you got...". Hearing all that dirty talk, his friend got even more horny.

"You surely did like also other things... For example, blowing me like some good slut... Keep doing that, I know you want it" he answered, and Shayne truly did, so he moved closer to his crotch again, giving Damien's shaft a big lick, from the base to the top, circling around it and driving Damien insane. He couldn't make out more dirty talk, the pleasure was overwhelming him. He could only moan and groan, gripping Shayne's hair, massaging his neck. "Please, dude... Suck it..." he whimpered.

"Oh, you please? And who's the slut now, huh?" the blonde asked, smiling almost viciously. Then Damien leaned in to his mouth, issing him pasionately, in kinda aggresive, dominant way. Shayne was suprised at first, but soon he leaned back and slipped his tongue into Damien's mouth, giving his firend a taste of his own cock. For a while they were just kissing, making those hot, wet noises and sounds, carresing each other bodies, rubbing their dicks, muscles, arms, faces... And then Shayne pulled off, all red and blushy. "Alright... You deserve something for that" he admited, and went for his cock.

At first he took only the top, giving it few twist with his toungue and hand, playing with it for a moment. Then he felt hand resting on the back of his head, grabbing his hair again and sligthly pushing him down. He liked the feeleing of being 'encouraged' that way, so he took Damien deeper, almost half of his shaft was in his mouth now. Damien groaned with pleasure, loving that feeling of his old, best friend doing things like that to him. It felt so intimate, passionate and yet so dirty and hot... He pushed the blonde head a little bit more deeper, hearing a small choke, but before he could react, he heard steps behind the door.

"Oh, shit" he whispered, and quickly lowered his body on his chair, closed the laptop with Noah's nudes and moved the other chair so i t would cover Shayne kneeling behind it. And then the door opened, and Noah walked into the room.

"Waddup, waddup, waddup" he said loudly, smiling to Damien, who responded him with also great, wide smile.  
"Hey, man, what's up? Looking for something?" asked the bigger guy, resting his left arm on the back of his chair, while the other one was still on Shayne's neck. When the door opened, Shayne stood still for a while, not making a single move, but now, when conversation between two men started, he kept blowing his buddy's off. And, honestly, Damien felt like Shayne was now even more into it when the risk of detection was so high. Noah could jusk walk closer to them and see what was going on below the decks.

"Yup, I can't find my heandphones and I think i borrowed them to Joven this morning" answered the teen, looking at all the desks.  
"Oh, yea, I saw them... Check his drawer" Damien told him, and soon Noah find his loss there.  
"You're right, thanks man... Actually, why you're stil here? Aren't ya done?" he asked, moving a bit closer to them.

Shayne was still below, sucking Damien so hard, like he was born to do it. He felt precum dripping out of his mouth, but he didn't stop. Even more, he started massaging brunette's balls and lower muscles. Damien moaned silently, trying not to gave Noah any signs that's something wrong.  
"Yeah, gotta take care of one thing... But I think will come soo-, err, I mean, I think I will be done soon" he answered a bit awkwardly, with a specific feeling in his stomach. He knew what it meant, and he hoped Noah will leave soon, becuase that would be hard to hide.

"Okay, have fun! Gotta go now!" said Noah, and turned to the door, leaving. And then Shayne gave his dick a last twist... And Damien just lost it. Right at the moment when doors closed behind the teen, he came so hard in his friend's throat, that even a guy with a big mouth like SHayne could swallow it all. And Damien just shouted in plesaure, very loud, but he couldn't resist.

So the doors opened once again, and Noah came back with confused look on his fadce.  
"Huh? You called me?" he asked.  
"Err... Yeah. Emm... Have you... seen Shayne?" responded slowly Damien with the first thing that got into his mind. It wasn't the smartest, but at this moment he was proud of himself that he answered with actual words, not another shouts.  
"No, but I'll let him know that you're looking for him if I find him. Gotta go now, bye!". And so he left again, leaving Damien panting hard and Shayne finally getting up with a satisfed grin on his face.

"You liked that?' he asked, clearly trying hard not to burst into laugh.  
"You crazy motherfucker..." panted Damien, and also stood up, kissing his friend again. Now he felt not only the tase of his cock and ballsack, but also his cum... And he kinda liked it, so he started slowly and passionately licking his seed from the blonde's skin. "You're so beautiful... So sexy... I want to lick every muscle, all your skin... I want to taste you" he whispered, and then slowly lowered himself to his knees. "And I want to pay you back" he added.

"Well... I'm not gonna stop you" laughed Shayne, trying to act cool, but he was also so horny, that his whole body was so warm and red, his hands were shaking. Then Damien grabbed his cock, and astarted to suck the top of it. His actions were much faster than Shayne's. He didn't tease, didn't play... He just blowed him, like his life depended on it.

"Wow... You're a horny slut, do ya? You need that cock in ya?" said Shayne, putting his hands on his friend's head, helping him go deeper and faster. "You like that feeling of my cock filling you? Rubbing the back of your throat?" he kept talking dirty, making both of them even hornier. "You know... If you like it that much, I know also other places I can put it. I'm sure you will like it even more... Yeah, you like that idea? I see that slutty look on ya face, you want that... Want to ride it? Or i should just throw you there, on the floor, on your hands and knees... And just fuck you 'til you can't breath?"

As his words were getting dirtier, his moves also became more aggresive. He was know clearly fucking his best buddy's mouth, almost choking him. Even though it looked so raw and rough, Shayne was actually kinda terrified. He was observing Damien's face the whole time, determined to stop immadietely when he would see any sign of pain or discomfort. And surely, Damien felt those... but he also felt so good with that thick cock in his mouth, with those huge balls slapping his face, with the salty taste of precum in his mouth.

And then, like there was some evil plot of the whole world to disturb their pleasure, Shayne's phone rang. Both of them stopped for a while when the blonde was reaching for it. Wes was calling him. "Gotta answer that.... Keep sucking" he said to Damien, and he happily did what his friend said. So Shayne accepted the call and hear familliar high pithced voice.

_"Hi, buddy! Are you at home?"_ Wes asked.  
"No, not yet, but I will be there soon... Now I'm still in the office" he responded"  
 _"Really? I was gonna go back there actually in an hour or two..."_  
"Huh? Damien's also here... Maybe you want to come home with us later?"  
 _"Oh, maybe I will... Damien's there? Can I talk to him?"_  
"No, not really, he's kinda busy"  
 _"Why? Is he working still?"_  
"Nah, he's just sucking my dick".

Damien almost choked on the cock in his mouth, but because of laughter that hit him, not the siz of ot or too deep penetration. Wes also laughed, clealry taking it as a joke. _"Alright, guys, I will be there in like a hour and a half or something. Bye!"_. And the phone call ended, so Shayne put the phone on the desk and looked down on Damien's pretty face with those lips wrapped around his member. One of his hands was still helping him fuck his face, but the other now was carresing his cheeks softly with his fingers, and Shayne smiled sweetly.

"Get ready, dude, I'm gona shoot soon. And you're gonna take it all" whispered Shayne. Damien just nodded, preparing himself to swallow. He wanted it, he wanted to take all Shayne would give him, wanted to have his seed inside him. And when Shayne finally lost it, he was ready. He swallowed almost every drip of cum, with only few last drops which sprayed on his face. For another long moment they were just panting, naked, sweaty and hot... Until they started kissing again, feeleing taste of both of their cum in their motuhs, their sweat, their spit. They sensed eveyrthing they gave each other and it felt amazing. So they just stood there, massaging each other, rubbing their bodies against themselves, kssing, licking, sucking red marks on their necks. It was sexy and passionate, they've never felt so close to each other.

"We have to do it again some time..." moaned Shayne.  
"We sure do" answered Damien. And they were so focused on each other, that they didn;t hear another steps coming closer. So, when the doors opened and Noah walked in again, they didn't even realize.

"Hey Damien, I haven't find Shayne but I ha-OH MY GOD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so soon there will finally be some action with Noah, as I promised. But not yet.


	3. Three is a company. (Shayne/Noah/Damien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, they finally fuck him.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Noah, when he saw his naked friends clealry making out with each other. Shayne moved away, completely shocked, just as Damien, and for a while the three of them were just staring at ach other, unable to say anything. "Wha-what? You, guys?... I mean, I- WHAT?!". It was hard to tell who's the most stunned, but Noah was definitely the loudest.

Shayne stood behind the chair to cover his crotch, trying to think of any smart explanation, but it wasn't easy. "Well... we were,,," he started, still not sure what he wanted to say.

"Fucking" Damien finished, destroying his friend's plans. Shayne for a while just stayed with a really dumb look on his face,b efore he added: "Yeah, I guess we were."

Door behind Noah closed, and the jewish guy was still starring at them... But mostly on Damien. Especially his uncovered cock. "So... I-I don't really know what to... do?" he started slowly. "Will you guys explain anything or am I supposed to just leave?" he asked. Then some weird smirk appeared on Damien's face and he gave Shayne a horny look.

"You can leave... But you can also join in" Damien told, which made Noah even more shocked.

"Like, wha-what? You want me to... I don't know what are you guys..." teen stuttered, but Damien cut it out again.  
"Shut up, I see how you're looking at me. I know you want it... Just come here, boy" he said. And Noah obeyed.

He slowly moved towards older guys, still very much confused. He couldn't resist taking few glances at their package, comparing it, imagining what they will do with them now... to him. Damien's cock was long and thick, which made Noah a bit shy and nervous. Shayne was a little bit smaller in shaft, but his ballsack was really huge and heavy. For a moment he just stood between them, not sure what he was supposed to do, how to react to this weard feeling growing inside his body.

"What are ya waiting for? Undress" Shayne ordered suddenly. He sounded far more demanding and determined than usually, it made Noah quickly listen to him and take off his shirt, and then pants, shoes and socks. He stayed only in his underwear, which started to strech a bit beacuase of his hardening member. "See? You will like it... You already do" whispered the blonde, moving closer to him. he could feel his warm breath on his face, which smelled very salty, a bit gross actually... But it made Noah even more exited. He felt his dick growing even more and his boxers getting tighter.

Shayne grabbed his butt with one hand, massaged it for a second, and then slapped it hard, making Noah gasp loudly. He saw strange smirk on his friend's face and felt another slap, harder than pervious. Damien joined in, carresing his shoulder and leaving wet, red marks with his mouth on his neck, kissing him hard and passionate there. Teenager was moaning and panting, fully hard already and with whole his body so hot and needing... He needed to be touched more, harder, more aggresively. He didn't told anything, he was to amazed by this feeleing, Shayne, though, somehow recognized his friend's wants. He pulled his boxers down a bit to expose his asscheeks, lowered himself, kneeling behind Noah and then... he kissed his right cheek. It was not only suprising, but also wet, hot and passionate. Then he pulled off and suddenly gave him very hard, almost brutal, slap in the same spot he kissed him before. Noah howled in pain and arousal and wanted to say something to the blonde, but was shut by Damien's kiss on the mouth.

"Don't talk... Just enjoy" he whispered. Moans and panting was Noah's response. The older guy also kneeled, just like Shayne, but in front of the teen, taking his underwear off completely and throwing them somwhere over his shoulder. He got a grip on Noah's cock, hard and waiting for some action and started jerking him off.  
"Oh my God... It feels so-AH!" he started, but then he received another slap. Shayne had really strong arms and he left red and pink bruises on all of his butt skin. It burned and itched, but it was also arusing and it made Noah hornier.

"You like that? Be patient... There will be more" the blond guy whispered, grabbing both of Noah ass cheeks and spreading them. Noah wasn't sure what his friend was going to do and wasn't sure if he wants that... But when he fell wet, warm tongue licking his entrance, he couldn't make any protest and just gave up to the overwhelming pleasure. 

Meantime, Damien also started to use his mouth, kissing the top of cock in his hands, which made Noah tremble. So he fully focused on the older guy's actions, observing how this amazing tongue slided on sides of his shaft, how it tickled his balls, how it circled. It felt like heaven, he couldn't stand it. He put his hands on the brunette head, trying to get into his mouth, but he felt other hands grabings his wrists and moving them behind his back. It was Shayne, who didn;t say any word, still rimming his hole and driving him insane. But then, finally, Damien took his dick in and Noah almost passed out.

Two hottest dudes he met in LA were taking care of him by both sides, rimming and blowing him. He was just a panting, sweating moaning mess, comunicating with his lovers only with gasps and groans. His legs were shaking, his whole body burned, espiecially his hole, which was being stretched more and more by Shayne's tongue wriggling inside it.

"Guys..." he finally managed to say something througs his moans "I... I need more... I need you! Please!" he whimpered, and suddenly both of larger men stopped their actions, standing up.  
"You're sure?" Damien asked, and Noah nodded, gasping.  
"YES! Please... Just keep touching me... I wanna feel you..." he pleaded. He felt week, he almost fell to his knees if it weren't for Shayne's reflex. The blonde guy catched him and held in his strong arms, pressing his back to his muscles, kissing him on the neck.  
"Where?" he asked.

Noah groaned in pain and need. "What? What were?" he responded impatiently, but it made Damien and Shayne only smirk.  
"Where do ya want to feel us..." the blonde whispered. Noah could feel large dick between his thighs, ready to slide inside him. Damie nwas also fully erect, with pure and wild want in his eyes.  
"In... Inside me! Please! Just... Just fuck me already" he panted. And it was enough for his friends.

Shayne quickly lowered Noah's back, moving his hips closer to his owns, gripping his ass cheeks again ang giving him a few slaps. Damien positioned himself across Noah open gasping mouth, touching his wet lips with the top of his cock. It was very clear suggestion, so Noah just opened his mouth wider in an ant of invitation and let the brunnete just slide in.  
"Damien, got any lube?" the blonde suddenly asked, and his best friend nodded. Without disconnecting with Noah, he reached for one of the drawers and pciked a small bottle. Shayne gladly took it from him and put some of th cold liquid on his fingers. Few drops landed on Noah's bare back, which made the teen hiss from the coldness.  
"Don't worry, buddy... I will make you warm soon" he promised, and put first finger inside.

The feeling was something that Noah never trully experienced before. Sure, he had played with himself like that... But it was different. Shayne's moves seemed more aggresive, he couldn't control them. It was not only the feeling of his hole being stretched but also feeling of being used, of being fucked. And it was the greatest pleasure he felt so far... and it seemed to get only better, cause soon he felt second finger sliding in.

At the same time other man was using his mouth, slowly face-fucking him. His huge penis made him choke and gag but it also was very exiting in some way, just like Shayne working his ass open with his fingers. His throat was sore and felt like burning, but the taste of this large dude's sweat and precum balanced the pain with pleasure. He wanted more, wanted more so bad... Shayne had already fit four fingers in his hole, but he still needed more.

Damien, very focused on taking as much pleasure as he could from using the teenager's beautiful mouth, saw needy look in Noah's eyes. He didn't take his cock out, he was pretty sure what this guy needed. "Shayne, I think he's ready" he said to his buddy, immadietely seeing exitement and relief on both faces.

The blonde guy spreaded thin legs even more, taking better position and spit on the pink hole below him to warm it up a little. He spurted a little of lube on his dick, grabbed it and started to slowly push inside this pretty, needy hole. Noah, in reaction, clenched his ass, which made Shayne moan, but he also clenched his teeth a little. He got a little bit scared that he hurt Damien, but then he heard also another moan from him...  
"Sweet Jesus... Do that again" the brunette groaned above him. So he stopped fucking his throat, instead Noah was now taking care of bussines... Of Damien's bussines. He was licking it, circling his tongue around the top like Damien did to him before, and somethimes he was also adding some small bites on the shaft.

Damien moved chair closer to him and sat on it, still with Noah lips wrapped around him. It didn't really changed anything, besides Noah was the one in control... Kind of. Because still he was getting fucked pretty hard and rough from behind by Shayne.

Muscled dude was moving his hips like some fuck-robot he sometimes impersonated on their channel... but like hundred times faster. His balls were hitting teen's ass and sack, his thick dick was making his hole burn, he was also still giving him those hard buttslaps, but all the pain didn't matter anything when he hit that sweet spot for the first time. Noah completely lost his mind, screaming over Damien's cock in his mouth, panting, moanin, pushing his ass back together with Shayne's moves, wanting more, needing his lover deeper inside him. And he was doing his best to fuilfill younger boy's desires.

Now he was hitting the spot with almost every thrust, making Noah see stars, making him forget about the rest of the world, even about the tasty, huge dick in his mouth. He just wanted to be Shayn'es fucktoy, to be used by him, and then by Damien, and thenagain by Shayne, for the rest of his life. The pleasure was unbearable, he needed to be touched more.

Damien happened to be his rescue, reaching for teen's hard dick with his and and stroking it. Noah moaned thankfully and started to blow the brunette even more passionate. It didn't take much time before the jewish guy came all over the floor and his firned's hand. His orgasm made him clench his body again, driving another series of hot groans from his lovers. Shayne suddenly have him the hardest thrust, hitting his sweet spot so rough and brutal, that Noah could swore it made him come again. And then he felt hot seed filling his insides, warming him, just as Shayne promised. Both men fell on the ground, the blond almost damaging his lover with his body weight. They stayed like that for a while, before they heard Damien clearing his throat for attention.

Noah looked up and saw still hard and wanting cock of his other lover and the smirk on his face.

"Get up boy, it's my turn now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't very long, but I'm not done yet. Stay tuned.


	4. Double Trouble (Shayne/Noah/Damien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne and Damien aren't done with Noah yet. And the twink doesn't event know how much he's screwed.

"Get up boy, it's my turn now" Damien said in demanding tone. Though Noah was pretty exhausted from the fuck Shayne just gave him, he obeyed, and got on his knees again, kneeling between the older guy's thigs, wrapping his mouth around his cock again. The brunette smiled, resting his hand over teenager's head. "Sure, get it wet and nice or it's gonna hurt" he told him... and he was probably right. Shayne was a fucking wild lover, he definitely had spred his hole, changin it forever. But when it came to sizes... well, the monster cock Damien had looked like something Noah wasn't eady for even after sex with Shayne.

Speaking of the blonde, he sat on the other chair, watching boy's bruised butt, those pink marks he had left on him... and that beautiful mouth sucking even more beautiful cock of his best friend. He moved the chair a bit closer for better sight. Maybe he already came, but he could enjoy the show.

After a quite long blowjob, Damien pulled Noah's head away, which suprised him a bit so he even made dissapointed noise. "I know you want that know, don't worry about that... I will give you it again in just a moment" promised the bigger guy, kissing his neck passionately. He placed the twink on his lap, massaging his thighs and dick that was slowly getting hard again. And even though it was very pleasurable, it wasn't what the boy wanted. He started moaning, sounding so needy and weak, that Damien almost immadietely forgot that he wanted to go slow with the younger guy.

Shayne also started to get pretty exited, jerking himself slowly, fully focused on moves of both of his friends. He was getting hard again too, but he didn't joined the fun yet. He wanted to watch, to observe those two beautiful man. He couldn't decide who was more sexy, who was more pleasurable for his eyes. Handsome face and strong, well-built body of his old buddy or the pretty mouth and smooth, young skin of the boy. Damien catched him staring at them and gave him a smile, before he returned to taking care of guy on his lap.

The brunette adjusted himself of the chair, and helped Noah spread his legs, placing them on both sides of Damien's hips. Then the older guy grabbed the teen's hip and his own dick, wanting to shove it inside the boy, he Noah placed his hand on his chest, stopping him from doing that.

"No" he said, I wanna do it". So Damien let go of him, watching him patiently now instead. Noah grabbed the cock below him himself and started slowly lowering his body. When he felt the top of this warm, wet monster moand in exitement, but also got a little afraid of what was going to happend. His lover saw that, so he leaned in for a kiss to calm him down... And it worked out perfectly. After a passionate, sloppy kiss teen took a deep breathe and pushed down.

The feeling was even better than before with Shayne, beacuse it was less pain and much more pleasure. He still felt his hole stretching as burning a little, but the joy was much, much bigger. He carefully lowered himself a bit more, and then even further until Damien's huge member was fully inside him. They stayed like that for a while, panting and sweating, kissing and massaging each other, rubbing their bodies.  
"Move now, baby... Please" whispered the bigger guy, and Noah quickly nodded. He started to slowly roll his hips, causing the man below him to groan in a way that made not only him tremble, but also Shayne on the chair behind him. He heard the blonde standing up and walking towards them and soon he saw the familliar dick close to his mouth. He know what he was expected to do, so he started sucking it.

"Can I get a lick too?" asked Damien with playfull smile, and Shayne chuckled, resting his hand on his best friend neck.  
"Suit yourself, buddy" he said, and the brunette truly did, starting to lick and suck those heavy balls Shayne got.

But his fun with Noah wasn't over yet. The teen was wiggling, rolling and jumping on his cock just like he wanted, clearly having fun but also not so fullfilled. He was trying to take him as deep as he could, but it was hard... So Damien helped him. He grabbed his hips and with a quick, strong move he lowered Noah's body, humping his hips up at the same time. Noah howled in exitement, feeling how the huge dick inside him hit his sweet spot, spreading pleasure all over his body.

"Oh, fuck yeah... AGAIN!" he almost shouted, letting go of Shayne's cock for a moment. So Damien did as he was asked, making the move again. They heard another shout from aroused teen. And Shayne grabbed boy's head, fucking his face rough.  
"Yup, make sure it's not dry... You will need it wet" the blonde said in a voice that almost made Noah shiver. He was also kinda confused, beacuse he wasn't sure what Shayne had in mind by saying that. And then he thought of one thing that he could possibly mean by those words... and it made Noah scared and exited at the same time.

Meantime Damien still was fucking Noah, bucking his hips, rubbing their bodies and blowing Shayne's balls at the same time... This man surely got stamina that he haven't came yet or just pass out from all these actions. Noah wanted to reward him for that in some way... But he didn't really know how. Shayne let go of him and disappered rom his sight, so Noah returned to kissing his lover, but he felt like this wasn't enough. So he just tried to take him even deeper, which was hard because he was pretty sure he hit his limits.

And then, ironically, he felt tip of another cock brushing his entrance. Oh, no fucking way, he tought.  
"Oh, FUCK YES" he said, though. The blonde didn't realy need his approval, but he was happy that the teen liked his idea. So he started pushing.

The sensation was something that Noah hadn't ever experienced. The first time Shayne got inside him or when Damien hit his spot with his monster cock... Those were nothing comapred to this. IT just felt like too much for him, like he wasn't able to take that... Bu he also wanted it so much. He tried to relax his muscles, he pushed himelf against the second cock, wanting to help it. But he couldn't really do much... But Shayne and Damien could.

Those two strong guys started moving his body, stretching it and spreading even more. The brunette pulled out a little to help his buddy get inside. It took wuite long, to be honest, but Noah was so close to orgasm the whole time. Not able to help his lovers, he focused only o not cumming yet. He wanted to feel them both fully inside before his release... And he was quite determined to do so.

Finally, Shayne was half inside and they could start fucking him again. For now they could do this only one way - when the blonde was pushing in deeper, the brunette had to pull out a bit. And when he wanted to get inside again, his firend got to go back. And it just kept like that for a while until his hole was so spreaded and ruined by the way, that nothing really mattered. Nothing except taking more cocks in, actually. And both dudes managed to fit inside their full sizes, rubbing each other cocks inside this hot ass, not really able to move much, but they didn't need to, and so Noah. From now on it took only a while before they made him cum besides they didn't even touched his dick. In his orgasm the teen strained his muscles and clenched his hole, which made Shayne scream, and then kiss Damien so hard and passionate over Noah's shoulders that it was hard to tell if the brunette came from the kiss or from the tightening hole of the jewish boy. Feeling the hot seed touching his own cock, the blonde also came, filling Noah ass with hot liquid.

So here they were, sweaty, tired, panting, so close to each other in that position... SHayne standing behind Noah... or maybe actually laying on his back. Noah still sitting on Damiens cock, hugging his cum covered chest, and Damien just sitting on the chair and taking the weight of both his lovers... They weren't sure how long they stayed like that before Damien broke the sweet silence between them.  
"Shayne?"  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
"When was Wes going to come here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, but the finale is coming soon, hopefully tommorow.  
> And from the last words you can probably guess what is going to happen.


	5. One more. (Shayne/Noah/Damien/Wes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what it'll be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Noah.

"When was Wes going to come here?" Damien asked.  
"Wha? Someone's coming?" Noah said, confused and still panting from the exhausting fuck he received from his friends. Meantime, Shayne took the phone from the desk and checked the time.  
"Oh, shit... He may be already in the building" he said, and checked his notifications "Crap, he texted me... He's here" he added. But he didn't really need to - the big guy was always making much noise, so they've easily heard his heavy, loud steps.

While Noah was too exhausted and completely out of his senses, Damien and Shayne kinda panicked. So Damien has hidden below the desk together wis almost unconscious teenager, and Shayne haven't managed to do anything smart before the door opened, so he just sat on the chair in a weird pose, with his elbow on his knee, like he was hardly focusing on something and thinking, like the famous statue. 

He didn't look up, but he heard Wes' breath and door closing behind him. There was a silent for a short while, before the big guy finally broke it.  
"Shayne... Are you okay?" he asked with voice so honestly worried, that it have almost made the blonde crack.  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" he responded, trying to sound serious.  
"Cause you're naked... You're sitting naked on my Sohinki's chair... In that weird-ass pose..." he expalined his worries still so honest and trully confused. Shayne made it to not burst into nervous laghter, but Damien didn't. His loud laughter made Wes shout in surprise, and once again when he saw him - not only also naked, just as Shayne, but also with something white sprayed on his chest...  
"Jesus, Damien!? What has happened to you!?" he aksed seriously terrified, moving closer to the brunette. And then he saw Noah laying on the floor. His reaction actually made Shayne and Damien worry if he was heaving a heart attack.

After a long stuttering of the big guy, he finally managed to say anything understanble.  
"Guys... What were you doing in our office?" he asked. At first, he thought they have been doing some weird challenge for a video or something like that, but soon he realized, that it didn't sound realistic. Then he had another idea - they could been jerking off or something - it would explain the nudity and the cum covering Noah and Damien's chests - because he was pretty sure it was cum. But then he saw bruises on teen's ass and hips, and liquid leaking from his hole and he finally realized what happened.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS!? WERE YOU SCREWING!?" he yelled, which made Shayne come closer to him and put a finger on his mouth to shut him. A finger that was still wet and smelled not so nice for the grey-haired dude.  
"Please, be quiet... Everyone will hear you" he asked him nicely.  
"Who!? There's no on here... AND DON't CHANGE THE TOPIC! You weren't supposed to do things like that here! And since when you guys even like each other... that much!?"

Guy still looked very shocked, but also quite angry and terrified at the same time. But Damien noticed also something else in his friend's behaviour: his bulge.  
"So... You're telling us that no one's here anymore?" the brunette said, smirking in a way that would make Shayne immadietely hard again if he wouldn't just come three times in a row.  
"Dear God, Damien, you're serious? We just had came three times." Shayne told him.  
"Nah-ah, not me. I came only twice. And I would definitely enjoy more" he answered.  
"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!? I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" shouted Wes.  
"Yeah, I can see that... And also that there's something more 'standning'" he said, looking directly at the tent in Wes' pants. The big guy looked down and immadietely blushed. He had to admit, that when he saw Damien and Shayne naked toghether... well, it was pretty fucking hot. And then Noah. aying on the floor in such a mess, still panting and moaning quietly. He felt hard, he didn't want to admit it, though.  
"No FUCKING WAY, guys!" he tried to defend himself, hiding his bulge with his hands. And though he had a big ones, the bulge was clearly bigger.

"Oh, hi Wes" suddenly said Noah, slowly gotting onto his knees. He looked like he had just woke up or took some strong drugs. He also felt dizzy and very, very much aroused, so he started slowly moving towards the others. And before Wes could react, he felt those soft hands on his crotch, touching his bulge through the fabric... And he just let go.

While Shayne and Damien sat on chairs to watch, Noah was kneeling in front of his huge buddy, taking care of his also huge dick. He was kissing it through the pants, grabbing it, rubbing, making his lover make moans so sweet and innocent that it made two dudes on chairs laugh quietly. Then they have looked at each other and started kissing, slowly and lovingly.

Noah put his fingers on the belt above him, starting to remove clothes off the big guy. After a while Wes realized what the teen was trying to do and he helped him very fast, almost ripping his clothes off his huge, muscled body. He stood there now, fully naked and kinda majestic, with his long grey hair and fully erect member, even bigger that those two Noah had already sucked this evening. But he wasn't scared anymore - after the dp he received from Shayne and Damien he felt like he was ready for everything. So he just started deepthroating Wes right away, sucking his whole length, giving him twists with his tongue, wriggling and twisting his balls, making the big guy howl and groan all the time. He was not only the largest of them all, but also the loudest... If they weren't alone in the building, someone would surely already find them.

Meanwhile Shayne and Damien were fully making out, slipping tongues in each other mouths, massaging their bodies, jerking each other off. They were getting hard slowly, but they didn't really care. After the awesome time they had, they were more patient. They just wanted to feel each other, to enjoy their bodies, exchange more kisses and caresses. They were almost fully focused on each other, not minding the show Noah and Wes were giving them, though.

Noah reacted kind of otherwise. For them it seemed like he actually got only more impatient and needy after their awesome sex. So he quickly pulled off of huge cock in his mouth, which made Wes groan in dissapointment.  
"Shut up, big boy, fun is not over yet... Now you will fuck me" he said to his big lover, smirking when he saw the exitement and want in Wes' eyes. "But I don't feel my legs after these two..." he added, ponting at Shayne and Damien, who were not paying attention, though. "...so I have to lay. You can have me missionary"

Wes shook his head, when he heard that. "I have a better idea" he said with a weird smile, and then suddenly grabbed Noah hips, picking him up. The teen quickly realized what was going on, so he wrapped his legs around him, making it easier for his lover to carry him. Wes started kissing Noah with lust in his eyes, voice and movements. It seemed like teen's weight was nothing for him and it didn't really surprised any of them.  
"Please... Just put it in already" whimpered the boy and wes happily obeyed. His hole was already wet and slick, still dripping with cum, so his lover decid to take a risk and just slide in roughly. And as he could tell from Noah's scream, it was a perfect choice.  
"FUCK YES! MORE!" he shouted and Wes started to hump him from below while shaking teenager's body up and down to penetrate him deep, to hit his sweet spot with every single thrust. And somehow he managed to.

Noah's loud screams and wild, low groans of Wes made the blond and the brunette stop their actions to look at the other two men. It seemed almost crazy, the way someone so innocent and sweet as Wes was so brutal and rough sex partner. It made both of them even more horny, so they started watching them, jerking each other off at the same time.

Noah was whimpering with pain and pleasure, still telling his lover to thrust harder and faster. It was hard to tell if Wes was listening to him, because he seemed like completely lost in fucking the teenager. It looked almost terrifying, but it was also clearly pleasurable for the bottom, as they could say looking at his very pleased face.  
"Oh my fucking God" said Wes, sounding a bit weird.  
"You're close?" Damien asked.  
"No... I just need to change position or I will break him. It's hard to control myself like that..."

So he sat on another chair, still not taking his cock out of Noah's hole which made the teen very happy. But that familliar position, on the chair, reminded him of something...  
"Guys... Why don't ya join in?" he asked the other two guys. For a while they looked shocked at him... but then they just stood up in silence and walked towards them. Noah started kissing Wes' neck, leaving marks on him, while the big guy was smacking his ass and spreading his cheeks, still fucking him aggresively.  
"Well we gotta make us wet if we want to slide in" Shayne said and got down on the floor, laying on his back with an inviting smile. Damien quickly understoo him and also layed... but not on the ground. On Shayne. They were sucking each other off in 69 position, getting their dicks nice and wet for the hole that was waiting for them.

"Please, faster, guys... I'm getting bored here" Noah said in a bit annoying voice.  
"Oh, really?" asked Wes, and then thrusted into his lover so hard that it scared Damien and Shayne... and made Noah shout and laugh almost maniacally.  
"YES!" he screamed, so Wes repeated the move.

The blonde and the brunette stod up, ready to join the fun. Shayne went first, resting one hand on teen's back and the other on Wes' thig, telling them that way to slow down a little bit, which made them both a bit irritated. But Wes helped him though, spreading Noah's ass cheeks wide. So Shayne just grabed his dick and thrusted in, sliding in slowly, but not too much. The hole was still loosen, so it wasn't that hard. It made Noah see stars again, though.

They stayed like that for a while, Noah being fucked by two large, muscled man again. But it wasn't enough for needy boy.  
"More... Damien, come on" he whispered and then returned to kissing Wes. Before Damien moved to them, Shayne started kissing jewish guy back, rubbing it hard and raw.  
"You're so needy for the cock, ya slut? Yeah, I know you do... You're taking it so good" he started again with the dirty talk. And it clearly worked out, cuasing Noah to moan over Wes' skin.

At the same time the brunnete positioned himelf behind his best friend, giving him a light slap and then kissing it softly.  
"Hey, that's not the ass that's waiting for you" the blonde said, and his friend laughed a bit.  
"Oh, really... It looks so inviting. I just had to touch it" he answered, but then grabbed his cock and push inside the right hole, inside Noah. It was very hard, actually, but they got do it right. Damien's cock was longer than Shayne's, so he was kinda more flexible, so when the blonde put his one leg on the chair side to Wes' thigh, his friend managed to push the tip of his cock in.

Noah just whimpered something quietly, no one could really hear or understand it. But they could easily imagine what he had in mind... So Damien pushed further, resting his other hand on Shayne's butt again, caressing it nicely and leaving another kisses on his old buddy's back. Wes and Shayne pulled out a little to help their friend enter the tight, warm hole and after a long moment, the've managed it. All three of them, all three of their huge cocks were inside this one, tight teen hole. For Noah, it felt like heaven and hell like the same time, he thought that the sensation couldn't get any better. But then, they started moving slowly.

Though Wes and Shayne showed their brutal size before and it wasn't any surprise for Noah to feel their hard and rough thrusts, he actually didn't expect Damien to also fuck him that wild and hard. At the moment he couldn't really tell hwho was fucking him the hardest way, who was hitting his spot the most, who was causing him the most pain. He couldn't actually think about anything right now, everything was blurred, he could only feel his ruined hole, his sweet spot being hit again and again by his lovers, he could only feel their touches on his skin, his back, his neck, the balls slapping his ass. Then happened something he couldn't even possibly think of in his wilest fantasies. They all somehow synchronized their movements and hit him at the same time with one, strong, massive thrust. And it made him cum immadietely.

Though the clenching hole almost made all the three of his lovers come, they didn't actually release. Instead, they pulled out and threw Noah onto the floor. He felt like wounded, he couldn't anything other than the emptiness inside him. Shayne, Damien and Wes kneeled above him and started to stroke their cocks. He had no strength to touch them, so he just openhed his motuh and they pointed at it with their dicks... and then they came.

Wes was the first one, but it was still impressive, how long he managed to fuck him. His hot seed landed on Noah stomach, chest and neck, not making it into his mouth at first. Them he put his cock inside it, rubbing it against teen's lips to clean it. Damien and Shayne came at the same time, acutally, both spraying all over boy's face, covering his nose, his eyes, his hair... And at the end they put both of their dicks inside his wide mouth so he could get them clean.

So there he was - laying ,all covered in his friends' seed and sweat, all bruised, with cum and also a bit of blood leaking from his butthole... And exhausted like he never had been before.  
"Guys... I may need a help to come back home. I can't feel my body" he said quietly.  
"Sure, buddy... I can take you to my place" Shayne answered, kissing him on the cheek.  
"But first we need to get a shower, all of us" Damien said.  
"At the same time?" Wes asked exited.  
"Yeah... If Noah can do it again... Noah?"  
"Just... Shut up and let's do it"

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it came to the end. Hope you liked it.


End file.
